une nouvelle bouleversante
by Hannange
Summary: l'histoire ce situe après smallville, clark est devenu superman et lex son enemi comment ont il pu passer d'une amitié passionnée a une haine sans borne,se pourrait t'il qu'une nouvelle les rapprochent
1. Default Chapter

Note de l'auteur : cette fic est une Clex cad un slash Clark/Lex Résumé : L'histoire ce passe après Smallville, à Métropolis, Clark est devenu superman, et Lex a suivi les traces de son père. Les meilleurs amis du monde sont devenus le Ying et le Yong du monde mais se pourrait t'il qu'un nouvelle inattendu, les rapproches ou les éloignent encore plus  
  
Chapitre 1 : l'annonce  
  
Luthor tour, mardi matin, . Lex Luthor à l'appareil j'écoute .Oui docteur Sark vous avez les résultats . Ces . hum hum . Combien de temps . Docteur dites moi la vérité 6 mois, 1ans . 1 an merci docteur  
  
Seigneur, il ne me reste qu'un an, c douleur me reprenne, que puis je faire ? face à la maladie je ne suis plus un Luthor. J'ai peur et je n'ai personne avec qui en parlé  
  
Je suis passé du cotés obscur Non ne pense pas à lui, mon ami, mon amour, Clark, je prends le téléphone pour l'appelé! Non! Même un Luthor mourrant reste un Luthor.  
  
Tiens quand on parle du loup  
Superman quelle bonne surprise, que me vaut le plaisir ou devrais je dire Clark.. ne fait pas cette tête tu sais bien que je l'ai toujours su  
  
(POV de Lex : il n'a pas changé, un vrai boy scout, sauf qu'il porte un collant bleu et une cape rouge, qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?)  
  
clark : tu n'as pas ameuté toute la presse pour leur dire sa m'étonne de toi lex : peut etre veut tu que je le face maitenant et que je leur parle de la météorite verte ?tu sais très bien que je ne le ferrais pas, tu permets que je me serve à boire? Tu veux quelque chose clark : je sais tout j'ai laché mon verre, lex : tout quoi ?le masque luthor est revenu clark : c toi qui as racheté le daily planet pourquoi lex : as ton avis ? clark : me pourrir le vie ? lex : ou est passé le gentil Clark Kent on croirai entendre ton chère père, comment vas t'il? Et comment vas ma chère belle maman ? clark : tais toi ? lex : pourquoi ? c vrai non ?cette chère madame Kent qui et devenu madame Lionnel Luthor. C depuis ce jour la que tout à changé entre nous! N'est ce pas Clark ? clark : ton père a brisé ma famille, détruit ma vie lex : bienvenue au club clark : tu te disais mon meilleure ami, tu n'as rien fait pour l'émpécher, tu n'a rien à dire ? même pas un regrét lex : je vais mourir clark : quoi lex : je vais mourir clark : si c une plaisanterie Lex c n'est absolument pas drôle lex : non clark, j'aimerai bien clark : comment? Pourquoi?combien de temps? Lex : cancer comme ma mère, le medecin m'a donné 1 an maximum, la chimio ne sert à rien le cancer est déjà avancée ... Clark 


	2. Chapitre 2 : POV Clark

Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi  
  
Comment peut on passer de l'amitié à l'amour ? De l'amour à la haine ? Et aujourd'hui ne plus savoir  
  
« Je vais mourir », il ne peut pas mourir, il n'a pas le droit  
  
Lex, tu as était mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mon confident, puis tu es devenu la personne la plus importante pour moi, mon univers, mon monde se résumé uniquement a toi  
  
Un jour, j'ai encore l'impression que c'était hier même si sa fait plus de 10ans, tout à basculé, notre amitié, notre avenir, nos famille, nos liens  
  
Ton père Lionel, est devenu aveugle, ma mère, même maintenant, je n'arrive pas à la voir autrement, à commencer a travaillé pour lui. Tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais la prise d'otage à la Luthor Tour a tout changé, ton père avait un dossier sur moi, Jonathan lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle continu a travaillé pour Lionel pour me protéger  
  
Sa était le début de la fin, de notre amitié, de la merveilleuse et enviée famille Kent, et même si je ne l'ai jamais avoué a voie haute de notre histoire  
  
Mais toi tu savais, tu savais ce qui aller arrivé, tu n'a rien fait, tu m'avais promis de toujours me protéger, et je savais que quand tu faisais une promesse tu la tenais  
  
Comme tout le soir, après mes corvée je venais te voir, ce soir la, tu n'était pas la, pas dans ton bureau, la seule présence à l'intérieur, c'était ma mère et ton père enlacé nue faisant l'amour  
  
Mon monde c effondré, tout a basculé, je me suis dit mon père avait raison « fils, il faut toujours ce méfier des luthor c gens là n'apporte que le malheur »  
  
Le soir Martha est rentré, elle a repris son rôle de gentille et parfait mère de famille comme si rien ne c'était passer, c'était la même femme qui faisait ce matin le petit déjeuner pour sa famille, son mari, son fils. Même si moi je n'arrivais plus a la regardé  
  
Tu es revenu une semaine après de ton voyage au Japon pour la Lex Corps, tu es le seul qui a remarqué mon état, tu as toujours su lire en moi  
  
Je t'en ai parlé, tu n'avais pas l'air étonné comme si je te disais, belle voiture C la que j'ai compris, tu le savais « Lex !!Tu le savais n'est ce pas ? Répond moi Clark Non Lex !!!!!!!! Pas de Clark, pas d'explication, OUI ou NON Tu ma regardé, tes yeux refléter la tristesse, la peur, le désespoir, OUI »  
  
Je me suis éloigné de toi, tu aurais pu me mentir, dire non, mais nous nous étions fait une promesse quand je t'ai avoué a demi mot mes origine celle de ne plus nous mentir  
  
Sa était le commencement, je souffrais, je voulais que tu souffre, même si une parti de moi me disait que tu avais tout essayé pour que sa arrive pas. On dit que si un papillon bat ses aile en chine, une réaction en chaîne en découlera, c vrai, quelque jour semaine après, Jonathan et Martha on divorcé, 1ans jour pour jour après elle devenait madame Martha Clark Luthor, tandis que Jonathan épousé Nell Potteur  
  
J'ai fait mes études à Métropolis, je suis devenu journaliste au Planet pour ses positions anti Luthor, j'ai rencontré Lois, superman est née,  
  
Je n'avais pas de tes nouvelles, ou plus tôt Clark Kent n'avais pas de tes nouvelles j'évité toute affaires se rapportant de près ou de loin à toi, mais en tant que Superman je ne pouvais pas, car tu étais passé du côtes sombre, noir, alors que tu avais lutter pour ne pas ressemblé a Lionel, tu étais devenu pire  
  
Je crois encore plus à la théorie du jamais deux sans trois, j'ai reçu un appel a quelque minute d'intervalle, m'annonçant que j'étais grand frère, je ne comprenais pas, c'était impossible, Jonathan et martha ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant mais la aussi un mensonge, car mariée a une autre personne, l'impossible est devenu possible, Martha à accouché du garçon Lionel Luthor Junior et Nelle d'une petite fille qu'il on appelé Cassis, ensuite sa était Perry qui nous annonce le rachat du journal par la Lex corp, et pour finir toi qui m'annonce ton cancer  
  
Au fond de moi j'étais persuader que tu as toujours su que j'étais superman, et que cette volonté a me pourrir la vie était du a ton souhait de vouloir malgré tout y être présent même si d'une manière qui aurais du être totalement différente  
  
Tes mots repasse en boucle dans ma tête, « je vais mourir ......... cancer........ 1an »  
  
Comment je vais pouvoir supporté ta mort, comment peut tu mourir, tu n'a pas le droit de mourir 


End file.
